


One Night Stand

by RoseGoldBrody



Category: Aliens (1986), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldBrody/pseuds/RoseGoldBrody
Summary: A fic I wrote for a friend!She wanted Scully from The X-Files and Ripley from Alien to get it on so here they are...(pardon the awful formatting here... I might come back to fix it ;;; )Disclaimer: I have little to no experience with either of these series.





	One Night Stand

Scully settled down at the hotel’s bar – the task having become a sort of ritual for her at this point – seeing as how she was stuck with Mulder for another week. For some reason, this investigation was taking longer than the rest and the barman was beginning to serve her without even asking what she wanted. The red-head offered him a nod of acknowledgement before sipping her drink slowly. Alcohol burned in the back of her throat as she glanced around the lobby. Mulder was off tracking down some new clue and she rolled her eyes at the thought.  
“Idiot…” she said under her breath before taking another sip. The edge was dulling already and she sighed; leaning against the wooden counter. She nursed her drink for a few minutes before noticing someone sidle up next to her. She glanced over quickly to assess the new patron.  
She was tall, beautiful, and damn, did she have some amazing hair. Scully’s thoughts wandered and she imagined what it would be like to grab a fistful of it.  
“I was hoping I could catch you.” The woman said suddenly. She leaned against the bar; leaving a scant amount of space between herself and the red-head.  
Scully swallowed quickly and brought a hand to her lips, “Excuse me?”  
“Ah, sorry.” The other began with a smile. A dazzling, earnest one.  
She straightened her back and extended a hand, “The name’s Ripley. I’ve been staying the past few nights and kept seeing you…”  
“Scully.” Came the reply as the two shook hands briefly.  
“Scully.” Ripley let the name roll around her mouth carefully, the syllables seeming to taste sweet on her tongue, “You here for work?”  
The taller women’s eyes glanced up and down – noting Scully’s suit.  
The red-head took a quick sip of her drink and nodded. Something about this woman was making her nervous. It wasn’t like her to get this way…  
“Same for me.” Ripley added; offering a ‘thank you’ to the barman as he slid a drink her way.  
The two stood side by side; working on their drinks and talking casually as the night wore on. Two drinks turned into three and eventually teetered into four. Scully could feel herself regretting the decision as she drank but Ripley’s company was too good to part with.  
“So that guy…” the taller woman muttered; fingertip tracing circles on the bar top, “He just your colleague or a boyfriend…?”  
The word ‘boyfriend’ hung in the air for a moment.  
Scully snort loudly, “Mulder? God, no. I would never…”  
Ripley smiled to herself at the reply and leaned closer to Scully; who glanced up slightly. Her lips were parted slightly and her blue eyes peered nervously at the other. Ripley’s hand ventured to brush some stray hair from her face. A deep red spread across Scully’s cheeks – one that overlay her already drink-flushed cheeks.  
“What about me?”  
The question was just barely audible and a shiver ran up Scully’s spine as Ripley’s fingertips brushed against her ear.  
“What about you…?” she whispered back.  
“I have a room to myself – that’s all.” Ripley offered with another dazzling smile, “What do you say?”  
Scully didn’t know what to say but her mouth formed the word, “Yes.”  
And within a few short minutes, the two women stumbled their way back to Ripley’s room – laughing and talking loudly – trying to break the awkward ice that might come with a one-night stand. They held hands as Ripley opened the door and there was little ceremony as they began to disrobe. Heels were kicked off haphazardly and Scully draped herself over the bed with a deep sigh. She worked at the buttons on her shirt – having thrown her jacket somewhere earlier – and glanced over at Ripley. The taller woman was clad in her underwear and noticed the red-head’s gaze almost immediately. There was a smirk on her face that made Scully’s core tingle pleasantly.  
“Lemme help.” Ripley said in a low tone.  
The bed dipped as she climbed on bed – straddling Scully – and her deft hands made quick work of the buttons that offered so much trouble earlier. A fresh sense of anticipation welled up in the red-head as she was exposed. The rise and fall of her chest seemed more noticeable than usual as Ripley’s weight spread across her crotch. The smirk on the other’s face was still present and caused Scully’s skin to erupt in goosebumps as a hand cupped her breast lightly.  
“Cute.”  
“Mmm…”  
Scully didn’t want to address the comment and looked away as Ripley’s hand squeezed her chest. She leaned down as she did so and pressed herself against the red-head. A low, playful hum danced in her throat before she kissed Scully’s neck several times. The sensation hit a ticklish spot for the red-head and she laughed; head tilting in an attempt to stop the other.  
“Do you like that?” Ripley asked in a low tone.  
Scully’s lips parted as her neck was assaulted again – Ripley’s teeth introducing themselves to the soft skin.  
“Ah-!”  
The sudden bite elicited a moan from Scully and her hips shifted under the other’s weight.  
“Well?”  
“W-what?”  
Ripley sucked at the spot she bit. The suction was hard and aggressive and made Scully’s eye lids flutter. She bit her lip.  
“Do you like that?” Ripley asked once more; her breath hot against the red-head’s neck.  
There was a moment of silence as Scully panted hard – her head spinning from the sensation of pain and pleasure as her hips shifted again.  
“Y-yes.” Came a soft answer.  
A chuckle left Ripley’s lips as she eased off and sat upright once more. Her hands unhooked her bra quickly and she tossed the garment aside as Scully watched. The confidence Ripley had melted to a degree and was met with some modesty as the red-head looked at her chest. Goosebumps rippled along her skin at the somewhat cool air in the room and her nipple reacted in kind – stiffening slightly. Scully took it upon herself to pull the other back down and let her hands make contact with Ripley’s chest. Warm hands met with soft skin and Ripley shivered. Scully’s slender fingers were quick to pinch and squeeze Ripley’s nipples as the two kissed roughly.  
The taller woman ground her hips against Scully and muffled moans escaped them both. A pause for air left the two speechless – unsure where to go next in their venture. Ripley’s hand filled the space where words might have as she navigated under Scully’s skirt. Her hand worked the hem of the garment up until she could grope the red-head’s crotch easily. Scully’s breath hitched at the touch and Ripley smiled.  
The red-head was soaking wet. There was no denying the feeling of arousal against Ripley’s fingertips and she tugged Scully’s panties down; fingers tracing their way along the outside of the red-head’s lips. The other shifted her hips and let her head fall back against the bed. Rarely did she have time to touch herself like this so the feeling of someone else doing it was beyond words… A moan choked her suddenly as Ripley’s finger thrusted.  
“H-hey…” she cut in quickly; shifting so she could sit upright, “Let me get this off…”  
Ripely only nodded before rolling off to the side and letting the other disrobe completely. She took the liberty of getting completely naked as well and the two joined together once more with a kiss. Scully laid on her back like before – half expecting to be straddled again – but Ripley had other ideas as she began to kiss her way south. She settled between Scully’s legs; her arms hooking themselves around the red-head’s thighs as she kissed the skin there. Scully bit her lip expectantly as she eyed Ripley. Her hand carefully placed itself on the other’s head and her fingers wove themselves among the thick, curly hair. A hot breath against Scully’s crotch caused her to tense and she gripped the other’s hair quickly.  
“Oh-” Her voice was suddenly quiet, “Sorry…”  
“It’s alright…” was Ripley’s brief reply before she went down; her lips brushing against Scully’s clit before her tongue flicked against it. The red-head’s body tensed and she covered her mouth with her other hand. Ripley’s tongue lapped quickly now – using firm, direct pressure against Scully. Her hips bucked in response before tilting against the bed in an effort to shy away from the stimulation. Ripley only tightened her grip on Scully’s thighs before bearing down. The tip of her tongue swirled against the other’s clit before she began to apply gentle suction. Scully’s stomach fluttered as her muscles tense and relaxed in turn. She hadn’t had anyone so skilled go down on her like this and stars peppered the corners of her vision as her fingers dug hard into Ripley’s hair. A pleasant hum resonated in the other’s throat as she continued; licking and sucking at the now over-stimulated clit.  
“Ah- St-” Scully attempted between moans, “Wait…”  
Ripley’s right hand let go of Scully’s tight for a moment in favor of adding to the pleasure. Her first two fingers were easily able to penetrate Scully and Ripley could feel the muscles tightening around her fingers as she worked. It seemed as though the other was coming close to a climax when Ripley felt an additional hand on her head. She doubled her efforts now – fingers thrusting faster and with greater purpose. A stray moan erupted from Scully’s lips as her body tensed up suddenly. Her back arched against the bed as she reached her peak and Ripley felt the sudden tightness around her fingers. She offered a small kiss along the red-head’s thighs before withdrawing slowly. A small hiss escaped Scully as she felt Ripley’s fingers leave. Sweat glistened against her forehead as the other sidled up next to her.  
“How was that?” Ripley asked with a grin that suggested some smugness. Scully only glanced over with a lopsided smile – eyes looking hazy from pleasure and lingering intoxication.  
“Good…” was the simple, earnest reply that made the other’s heart skip a beat. Scully shifted herself to face Ripley and draped an arm lazily along her midsection. Her eyes traced along the other’s body briefly before making eye contact.  
“Do you want me to…?”  
Ripley shifted closer now and kissed Scully. She wrapped her arms around the red-head with a smile.  
“You don’t have to.” She replied softly, “It’s late enough…”  
A small sound of displeasure left Scully then but Ripley continued with a small laugh.  
“I think seeing you like that was enough for me anyway… I’ll have something to remember next for next time, you know?”  
“God…” Scully retorted with a small laugh. Her mind wasn’t ready to think of a better reply and being wrapped up so tightly just felt…nice. It was a comfort she didn’t get often in her profession and getting a chance to unwind like this had been just what she needed. The wandering thoughts made her remember that she would have to go back to that reality in the morning and she heaved a small sigh. For now, at least, she could ignore it and focus on the warmth radiating from Ripley’s body… Before she knew it, she was falling fast asleep with a woman she’d met but a few hours before, and she felt more at ease than ever.


End file.
